deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World Of Hedgehogs Battle Royale
Prelude Wiz:groups of heroes. Boomstick:Digidestined and the Justice League. Wiz:Jayro the fiery commander Boomstick:Flame the hothead fireuser Boomstick:Toon the below zero Wiz:Im wiz and this is boomstick, and we are going to analyze their weapons armour and skills, to find out who will win a death battle! Flame Wiz:When Flame was born, he was sucked into this portal where his mind was blank.. Boomstick:What a lame backstory. Wiz:Shh!, anywho Flame was orphaned for a long time, to the point he got used to it. Boomstick:Now his abilities! MY FAVORITE HAHAHHA! Wiz:Fire tornado, He fires fireballs while spinning, this attack is deadly and can make a massive tornado, which can casually bust a continent! Boomstick:Flaming rage, Flame gets so pissed off that he combusts into flames and beats the shit out of his opponents. Wiz:Flame can become Level 1 and 2. Boomstick:Ew stupid name! Wiz:But he is strong! He travels faster than a meteor! Boomstick:Holy shit! Wiz:his attacks are boosted 2x! Boomstick:He now has Hot fire punch! This attack can instantly set forest fires! Wiz:Flare Crash barrage, He throws 20 fire balls in less than a second. Boomstick:He can go a step further! Wiz:That is right, meet Flame level 3. Boomstick:The name just... well its meh. Wiz:He was only in this form once, so he does not have that much feats. Boomstick:He busted a sun and survived a supernova. "Now I am Mad! RAAAAAAAH!" Jayro Jayro and Skye were in danger in the siege of their territory they had to retreat and they have found their place in dreamland. Boomstick:MEET JAYRO! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wp-Zw_QHdE*) Wiz:Jayro maybe young and inexperienced but he knows a lot of stuff! Boomstick:HE IS 15 AND HE CAN DO ADULT STUFF! Wiz:He is a master Swordsmen and can take on anybody who stands in his way! Boomstick:He has shit ton of abilities up his sleeves! Wiz:Jayro has Sword of Solacis, which can bust a Island, though his durability does not match up well with his destructive capacity. Boomstick:But since we are using composites for each of these characters, we introduce Magnus Jayro, his soul entirely turns into data being able to take down virtual beings and real beings at the same time. Wiz:Jayro's speed helps him fight opponents stronger than him, and although his hand to hand combat is fairly poor his swordsmenship makes it up for it. Boomstick:He is very strategic while in battle coming up with great comebacks later in the battle. Wiz:Now lets get to his arsenal! He has a regular Iron sword which can break easily, and he has Magnus data which transforms him into Magnus Jayro. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgcSfGSCiNs*) Wiz:His battles and victories are quite impressive, even defeating his rival Speed on certain occasions. And he also has a feat in his base form that he survived a mountain busting explosion, and outran rockets as if it was his morning job. Boomstick:Considering all of this, he is pretty naive, and he is debatable the weakest one out of the 3. Wiz:And he can easily be overwhelmed by his opponents sheer power. "Arigato, Skye" Toon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzPpAYBy4AY Wiz:Toon was living safely when suddenly, his home planet Mizurn, was attacked by the Dark Team. Toon along with his sister, Martha, did all they could to save their planet. They went on the Dark Team's ship, and Toon was transported to Mobius with both him and Martha brainwashed. Now, Toon befriended Flame and the others and goes along with them on any adventure. Boomstick:But then Toon's home planet got destroyed, but now he has better friends now! Wiz:Toon is very caring for his friends, and will do anything to protect them. His Ice powers can make shields, swords. But seems like he does not need it, because he has his braclet. Boomstick:He can make a Beamsword from his braclet, being able to fight on par with Multi-city block enemies. And he also has Ice death which froze a whole entire CITY! YEAH THATS RIGHT A CITY IN SECONDS. Wiz:He can go Super toon, his whole body goes Green and is more powerful than ever, but is inexpierenced using this. He casually busted a Planet, and is possibly Dwarf star level. And with his braclet he destroyed a entire mountain with it. Boomstick:Though he does let his emotions get the best of him. Wiz:His Cryokenetic and Hydrokinesis powers allows him for crowd control which can flood entire citys and freeze towns. Boomstick:His speed is pretty good as he outran Supersonic jets before and even went Relativistic as Super Toon. Wiz:He has strong abilities, yes that is correct but his downfall is that he is pretty limited of what he has, and lets himself get the better of himself. Boomstick:But toon is a aboslute killing machine when it comes to fighting. "Don't worry Neko! i got you!" Pre-fight Wiz:The combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAATLLLLLLEEEEE world of hedgehogs style. Fight =Popstar= Flame opened the door ready to start his morning. He took a deep breathe in relief that nothing bad was happening unitl, Toon threw Jayro at Flame. Flame knew talking it out was out of the option, so fight why not? CAUSE YOLO! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id69xlDk0f8 FIGHT! Jayro got the first hit on Flame slashing him, Toon threw a ice ball at Flame as well, but Flame thawed it. Flame jumped up then axel kicked Toon sending him too Dedede's castle. Flame laughed at Toon suddenly Jayro slashed him up good with his iron sword. until the last hit Flame parried it and roundhouse kicked Jayro knocking him down to the ground Toon made the battlefield freezing cold, but not like that matters cause Flame lit the whole field on fire Toon then made it rain making it hard for Flame's attack to function right. Jayro had the time to make up some sort of strategy. Toon punched Flame right in the gut and ended it with a dropkick causing him to get knocked back a little while taking damage from the rain. Flame grabbed Toon and slammed him onto the floor and stomped on his head 10 times and later picking him up and kneeing his face. Toon landed on his feet and he threw a rock at Flame, angering Flame more. Toon activated his Bracelet ready to cut up Flame into pieces, Flame took out his Legendary Sword and made it daylight. Jayro come out of nowhere and slashed Flame but Flame blocked and kicked Jayro too the wall comboing with a slash to a upper slash ending it with a fire wave. Jayro got up slowly injured, while Flame and Toon are fighting Jayro healed himself and got ready to get back into battle. Toon saw Jayro coming and jumped up and Flame got hit by Jayro's barrage of attacks severely damaging him badly. Flame recovered and Toon was not playing around anymore he went super ready to finish this once and for all, he fired a ice beam heading towards the city, which froze it solid and later exploded into many pieces. Toon thought they were done but Jayro turned on his Magnus Data just in time, Flame had his fire shield up, charging up to level 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTNI39h4lpE Magnus Jayro used golden pierce to impale Super Toon, but he broke his iron sword in half. Magnus Jayro was not ready to give up, and threw Magnus Kicks at Toon, which he blocked barely. Toon punched Jayro causing him to fly away. Jayro fired Golden Missiles which homed into Toon ready to destroy him. Toon dodged all of his attacks and kicked Jayro right in the chest breaking his armor. Jayro reverted back to normal getting on his knees, though he grabbed his broken sword but it was too late, Toon grabbed Jayro by the neck preparing to finish him off. He punched Jayro so hard that his fist went through his skin and heart brutally and slowly killing him. Jayro slowly closed his eyes becoming a lifeless dead corpse. Toon's gloves had Jayro's blood on him, feeling sorry for his death, he let go of him as he proceeds to fight Flame. Flame was fully charged to Level 3, now the real fight starts here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ2Nm1doZow Flame threw fireballs at Toon, but Toon negated them Flame swiftly dashed towards Toon and punched his stomach, Toon slammed Flame, but Flame countered and bashed Toon into many walls. Toon threw a waterball that split into fours, though Flame teleported out of the way. Toon and Flame matched each others punches and kicks, until Toon after imaged and kicked Flame in the back, Flame took out his Legendary Sword and slashed Toon causing him to bleed a little. Flame slashed again but this time Toon burst out blood all over. Toon covered his wound with his hand making blood stains all over him, Toon coughed up blood but threw a water ball at Flame once again, but Flame just had to move at the side to dodge it. Toon nervously backs up, Flame impales Toon with his sword with Toon screaming in agony, but just to shut him up Flame elbowed his face, Toon punched Flame, except he grabbed his fist and Toon only made his pain worst. Flame ripped his swords out of Toon's stomach, and shoved it in more inside his insides. and he now lit Toon on fire ending the fight once and for all. K.O! Results Boomstick:Sweet jesus! That was, um pretty brutal. Wiz:Alright lets start with Jayro his chances of winning aren't slim. He has chances of winning but his Naivitee and poor hand to hand combat skills lowered his chances of winning. and his Iron Sword breaking made it worst for him. Even Magnus Jayro can't even help him! Boomstick:Well what about Toon then. HES A WATER TYPE HOW DID HE LOSE HUH WIZ EXPLAIN THAT YOU BITCH! Wiz:Well Toon did have the advantage as a Water Type but hes also a Ice type taking major damage from Flame as well. But this was in Flame's favor due to Speed, Durability and Destructive Capacity. Boomstick;Well um can't wait to see Martha's and Skye's reaction. Anywho looks like Jayro and Toon could not take the heat. Wiz:The winner is Flame. Boomstick:WHO IS LAME BY THE WAY! Wiz:Shut up Boomstick! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Roymaster11 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016